


Die Weisheit des Alters

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach Caines dreimonatigem Verschwinden und anschließendem Wiederauftauchen als sein Alter Ego „Rocky Dalton“, scheint die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn zurück auf Anfang. Was Lo Si am meisten Sorgen macht, ist die Reichweite dessen, was Caine bereit ist zu tun, um Peter zu schützen.





	Die Weisheit des Alters

Titel: Die Weisheit des Alters  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Kwai Chang Caine, Lo Si  
100-ff-Challenge-Thema: # 075. Schatten  
Worte: 1136  
Rating: gen, pg  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe/Hintergrund: Nach Caines dreimonatigem Verschwinden und anschließendem Wiederauftauchen als sein Alter Ego „Rocky Dalton“, scheint die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn zurück auf Anfang. Was Lo Si am meisten Sorgen macht, ist die Reichweite dessen, was Caine bereit ist zu tun, um Peter zu schützen.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Ich besitze die Weisheit des Alters! (Lo Si Episode: „An Ancient Lottery“)

 

Ein paar Sorgenfalten mehr drängten sich auf Lo Sis verwittertem Gesicht, als er den Raum voll Schatten betrat und feststellen musste, dass der am Fenster stehende Mann ihn nicht gehört, ja noch nicht einmal seine Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. 

Er faltete seine knorrigen Finger und räusperte sich. „Mein Freund“, sagte er leise.

Kwai Chang Caine zuckte zusammen – und drehte sich dann langsam um. Einen Moment lang zeigte sich Schock in seinen Zügen, dann verschwand wieder jeglicher Ausdruck vom Gesicht des Priesters, das von Schatten halb verborgen lag. Er verbeugte sich höflich. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches, Ehrwürdiger?“

Lo Si lächelte, doch es war ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass wir offen miteinander sprechen, Kwai Chang Caine.“ 

Der jüngere Shaolin versteifte sich sichtlich. „Über welches Thema?“, erkundigte er sich. 

Lo Si ließ sich von dem neutralen Tonfall seiner Stimme nicht täuschen. Er kannte Caine zu lange, um das Aufblitzen von Ärger in den dunkelbraunen Augen übersehen zu haben. Doch es war nicht Neugier, sondern Besorgnis, die ihn in die Wohnung seines alten Freundes geführt hatte. „Das Thema ist Kwai Chang Caine“, entgegnete er schlicht.

Caine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bitte um Erklärung“, erwiderte er steif.

„Verzeihung. Ich habe mich wohl unklar ausgedrückt.“ Lo Si neigte kurz den Kopf, doch ohne das spöttische Funkeln in seinen Augen zu verbergen. „Ich möchte mit dir über deine Handlungen während der vergangenen drei Monate sprechen.“ Vielleicht täuschte er sich, doch es schien fast, als entspanne sich der jüngere Mann etwas, als habe er ein anderes Thema erwartet. Lo Si unterdrückte ein weiteres, ebenfalls grimmiges Lächeln. Caine beklagte sich so oft über die Starrköpfigkeit seines Sohnes, dass er nur zu gerne vergaß, von wem Peter diese Eigenschaft geerbt hatte.

„Ich glaube, dass was ich getan habe, richtig war. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die ich erkennen konnte, um den Tod meines Sohnes und seiner Freunde zu verhindern.“ Caine wartete auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam. „Peter ist Polizist“, fuhr er fort, sich zu verteidigen. „Er vertraut Fakten mehr als meinen... Visionen. Wenn ich ihm von dem geplanten Raub im Casino berichtet hätte, dann...“ Irgendetwas im Gesicht des anderen Shaolin ließ ihn verstummen. 

Mit genau den gleichen Worten hatte er einige Tage zuvor versucht, Peter und Captain Simms zu erklären, warum es für ihn notwendig gewesen war, über einen so langen Zeitraum Rocky Daltons Persönlichkeit anzunehmen. Und in dieser Eigenschaft seinen Sohn und dessen Freunde abzuweisen und zu täuschen. 

Karen Simms schien sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden zu geben, doch Peter... Obwohl er nach außen hin vorgab, die Beweggründe seines Vaters zu verstehen, wirkte er noch immer tief verstört. Caine bedauerte, dass er Peter solchen Schmerz hatte zufügen müssen, doch er hatte keinen anderen Weg gefunden, seinen Sohn zu retten.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Und ich billige, welche Anstrengung du auf dich genommen hast.“ Lo Si bekräftigte seine Worte mit einer knappen Geste. „Anderenfalls hätte ich nicht Meister Kahn gebeten, Captain Simms aufzusuchen und eine Erklärung für das Auftauchen dieses... von Rocky Dalton zu bieten. Allerdings hätte ich es begrüßt, wenn du in dieser Sache meinen Rat eingeholt hättest – bevor du etwas unternimmst.“ 

„Dazu war keine Zeit.“ Caine wusste selbst, dass dieses Argument bestenfalls fadenscheinig war. Immerhin hatte er drei Monate gehabt, um einen anderen Ausweg zu finden – oder um Rat und Hilfe zu bitten. 

„Zeit ist ein gutes Stichwort“, entgegnete Lo Si sofort. „Selbst uns Repräsentanten von Shamballah ist es normalerweise nicht erlaubt, in den Ablauf der Geschichte auf diese Weise einzugreifen, Kwai Chang Caine.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, las die Frage in Caines Gesicht noch bevor der sie formuliert hatte. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Niemand hat deine Entscheidungen in Frage stellen, noch ist es an uns, die Handlungen eines anderen Shamballah-Meisters zu kritisieren.“ Er straffte seine vom Alter gebeugte Gestalt. „Dennoch bin ich zutiefst besorgt. Deine Beweggründe waren rein emotionaler Natur und deine Handlungen unüberlegt.“

„Ich konnte doch nicht einfach dabei zusehen, wie Peter getötet wird.“ Caines leise Stimme brach schließlich die Stille, die sich nach den letzten Worten des alten Mannes über den von Schatten erfüllten Raum gesenkt hatte.

Lo Si seufzte. „Niemand würde das erwarten“, sagte er. „Aber die Risiken, die du eingegangen bist, stehen in keinem Verhältnis. Deine Aufgabe ist noch nicht erfüllt, Kwai Chang Caine. Du kannst nicht alles, was noch vor dir liegt gefährden, um deinem Sohn zu helfen. Peter ist erwachsen. Seine Ausbildung ist so gut wie beendet. Du musst ihn seine eigenen Kämpfe ausfechten lassen.“ 

Der jüngere Mann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Er ist mein Kind“, sagte er leise. „Und ich habe ihn schon einmal verloren. Egal, welches Risiko ich eingehen muss, ich kann ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren.“

Der alte Mann schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, du bist dir der Konsequenzen deines Handelns bewusst, Kwai Chang Caine.“ 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Wohnung. Er war hier, um sicher zu stellen, dass Caine die Aufgabe erfüllte, die ihm seine Bestimmung vorzeichnete. 

Peter… seine emotionale Abhängigkeit, seine „Gabe“ sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, seine Weigerung diesen sogenannten Beruf aufzugeben und sich stattdessen der Pflicht gegenüber seinen Vorfahren zuzuwenden… hinderten Caine, sich diesem Ziel ganz zu verschreiben. 

Wenn er Vater und Sohn ein zweites Mal trennen musste, dann würde er nicht zögern und einen Weg finden, dies zu bewerkstelligen. 

Lo Si betrat sein eigenes Apartment und zog eine Schublade des antiken Apothekerschrankes auf. Er entnahm ihr einen Umschlag und diesem ein leicht vergilbtes Foto, das er einen Moment lang nachdenklich betrachtete. Es zeigte eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit rotblonden Haaren, aufgenommen vor Jahren in einem Café in Frankreich. Sie wies verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Laura Caine auf. Auf verschlungenen Umwegen war es in seine Hände geraten. 

Dann schob er es in den Umschlag zurück. Noch war die Zeit nicht gekommen, um dieses Ass auszuspielen, wie Rocky Dalton es sicherlich formuliert hatte. 

Der Ehrwürdige legte den Umschlag in die Schublade zurück und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Die Weisheit des Alters war gleichermaßen Segen wie Bürde...

 

Ende


End file.
